Worlds Collide
by Ligar Zero X
Summary: It's a ZoidsGundam Wing x-over! A new tool is invented that allows starships to jump to a speed level called sub-space. Unfortunitally, something goes very wrong. Rated PG for language.
1. The New Tool

I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR GUNDAM WING. IF I DID THEN I'D BE FILTHY RICH! SO DON'T SUE ME NOW.  
  
RECIEVING MESSAGE...  
  
. . .  
  
MESSAGE RECIEVED!  
  
. . .  
  
NOW OPPENING...  
  
. . .  
  
Peacemillion 2 crew: The Gundams as well as Tallgeese 3 have been fully repaired. This will be the perfect time to test the ship's sub-space engines. Good luck. -Preventer HQ  
  
. . .  
  
END OF MESSAGE...  
  
. . .  
  
Heero sighed as he turned away from his computer in his room aboard the Earth's only battle-equipped star-ship, the Peacemillion 2. It was also the first starship to have a sub-space engine. This ship could easily travel five hours worth of normal travel in less than an hour.  
  
Apparently Heero wasn't the only one to receive the message as the rest of the crew, the five Gundam pilots with Miliardo, who went by Zechs for short, Noin as well as Howard were in the crew lounge with expectant looks on their faces.  
  
:::: NOTE: I'm sure that some of you are wondering how a ship crew can be that small, huh? Well, the upgraded Peacemillion 2 has a very advanced 'living' super-computer as well as more weaponry. The ship can pretty much fly itself and talk to the crew to relay info. Think OUTLAW STAR. ::::  
  
"Zero." Heero whispered as the memories of his old mobile suit. How many times has it been that you've been destroyed now? I still can't believe that after you were destroyed in the Mariemaia incident, you were still needed. It was just unfortunate that the ZERO was the only suit that couldn't have been rebuilt in its custom mode. It would have taken too long to balance out the four giant wings. At least he had the bird mode now.  
  
Maybe it's a good thing that the ZERO custom couldn't be rebuilt. The kind of power like that simply wasn't needed. . .  
  
But right now, the Gundams were being repaired after another armed uprising, this one by only a few people, but they had very powerful mobile suits. The kind of weapons that could cause severe damage to even a Gundam with a single hit. Relena still had trouble coping with just how right Mariemaia was. There could be no permanent peace. This just proved it and was the reason why the Gundams weren't destroyed again and for the construction of the Peacemillion 2.  
  
"So. Ready to go retrieve a few MS's?" Howard asked the pilots.  
  
"Guess so." Wufei replied.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Sure." Duo said excitedly.  
  
The rest nodded with sweatdrops on their heads at Duo's response, but went to find seats to hold onto while Howard gave the order to the ship.  
  
"Computer. Jump to sub-space with a location of the Side 1 Colony." Howard commanded.  
  
A charging sound could be heard from the engines before the entire ship lurched forward. They could look out the windows and watch as the stars and planets seemed to stretch before just looking like a stream of light.  
  
--Two and a half hour later. . .--  
  
Duo watched the stars fly by like beams of light. Yea, he was excited to get his old buddy back, but his being a Gundam pilot was beginning to feel like a curse. After the Mari Mae incident, he thought he could enjoy his life. Tough luck on him. It wasn't even a year before the Gundams were needed to save the day again. There were also too many risks in being a Gundam pilot now; he had a lot to lose. With that his mind trailed off to Hilde who wasn't able to come with them on this mission. He was already missing her. She was helping out in the Preventer office when there was nothing to do in their little 'junk-heap' job (think the end of Endless Waltz).  
  
*Warning. The Peacemillion 2 is now approaching its destination. Preparing to disengage the sub-space engines. Repeat, prepare for disengage of sub-space engines.* the computer said over the speakers.  
  
Duo held onto one of the railings as everything seemed to slow down and be pulled forward as the ship lost its momentum, and let go when everything went back to normal. The ship was slowly heading toward the huge form of the Side 1 colony.  
  
Ten minutes later, the locks of the holding bay of the side 1 colony locked on to the hull of the triangular starship. The gates into the far reaches of space closed with what would normally be a hiss, if there could be sound in space. Then the ship's air-locks opened.  
  
Duo stepped out and saw Heero and Howard conversing with some of the side 1 personnel. He also saw that the ship was not the only thing in that particular holding bay. Lined up against the far wall were four custom Gundams, a Wing Zero and a Tallgeese 3.  
  
The staff members walked away with Heero and Howard, heading toward the six mobile suits lined up against the wall.  
  
Quatre started to walk out of the hanger with Trowa.  
  
"Hey Quatre! Where are you going?" Duo yelled to the pair.  
  
"Just going to look around. It'll be a while before the Gundams are loaded and I've never been here before." Quatre yelled back.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Duo replied before running after them.  
  
"Trowa, just be back within an hour, and watch your sanity, I wouldn't want to be you with those two in sightseer mode." Heero advised Trowa who turned to walk away. However, on the outside, he looked calm, cool and collected, but on the inside, his mental jaw was on the ground. It was very rare for Heero to actually prove there was a bit of a sense of humor in him. Very, very rare. . .  
  
Heero turned to the Gundams and sighed. He was becoming too attached to his comrades. It would be too distracting for him should anything happen to any of them. He was opening up too much.  
  
However, he went back to his current pithy mission, and that was to get the Gundams on board the ship.  
  
Forty minutes later, all six mobile suits were aboard the Peacemillion 2. Trowa, Duo and Quatre hadn't come back yet, that left Heero with his usual pass-time: Fiddling with the Wing Zero's systems. Pure joy. . .  
  
Twenty minutes later, Duo closed the hatch of the Peacemillion 2 behind him. Trowa and Quatre were already inside.  
  
The Peacemillion 2's engines were already activated and the ship was preparing for launch. Small ships could just pick up and go, but for a massive ship like the Peacemillion 2, it took about twenty minutes.  
  
As soon as Duo got into the control room, he sat down at his designated seat and started typing on the control panel. Fun-time was over, it was time to get down to business. He glanced up at Heero who was in the commander's seat, having the best computer skills and Howard who stood next to him overseeing the launch process and giving orders to the ship's computer while the others did the rest.  
  
"System firewall active. Engines are full. Power is full. Peacemillion 2 is ready for launch." Heero told Howard.  
  
*Opening colony hatch. Sub engines are standby. Ready for launch.* the computer announced in an electronic woman's voice.  
  
"Side 1 hatch 4, this is Peacemillion 2. Requesting launch permission." Quatre said into the mic in front of him.  
  
-This is side 1, permission granted. Have a good flight.- With that, the main doors opened and a turntable under the Peacemillion 2 rotated the ship so it was facing outward.  
  
"Activating engines. Landing gear up." Duo said as he pushed a few buttons on his control panel. Heero might have been at the main control panel due to his computer skills, but Duo was at the pilot's panel in the front of the ship. His panel controlled most of the flight mechanisms.  
  
The ship started to rise off the hanger surface, the huge ski-like landing gear returned to their places within the hull of the ship.  
  
A tracker beam guided the ship out of the colony, then the engines activated and the Peacemillion 2 started to move away from the side 1 colony.  
  
Heero sighed as he got up from his control panel. Everything that concerned him was done. He didn't feel like watching any more images of his home colony. He didn't want to look around the place to see if there were any changes. He never wanted to see that accursed heap of metal again. It brought up too many unwanted memories about his training, which his training had taught him to hold back and to hide. He still remembered that little girl and her dog. It was his fault. He as good as murdered her. It was hard enough of him to remember her, if he went out, he'd see place where it happened again. He'd killed hundreds of people, mostly soldiers, but this girl was a civilian. One who'd shown him compassion. He'd killed her, accidentally, yes, but she was still dead because of his mistake.  
  
*Preparing for sub-space engine activation. Sub-space engines are charging.* the computer said.  
  
Heero was used to this. He just grabbed onto one of the railings and waited for the imminent lurch that marked the boost in flight speed to sub- space level.  
  
But the silence was broken as red sirens began flashing. Something was very wrong.  
  
Heero cursed as he made his way back into the control room.  
  
Heero got back to his panel in the control room and watched as the energy levels around the ship rose as the ship charged for its sub-space engine activation.  
  
"Heero! There's an abnormally strong wave of solar wind coming at us. We can't dodge it!" Quatre yelled to him, updating the 'perfect soldier' on their current standings.  
  
But it was Duo's news that caused the most panic. "This ship wasn't made for that kind of thing! If it side checks us, were done for!"  
  
Suddenly, Duo's steering controls died as the energy charge neared completion and the ship prepared itself for the jump in acceleration.  
  
*Warning: Prepare for sub-space engine activation.* the ship said.  
  
The pilots could only watch as the clock to the sub-space boost counted down and the wave of solar wind on the sensors neared the ship. It would be close, very close.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: As much as I'd love to end this here, I'm not that evil!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was too late. . .  
  
The ship started to rock as the first bits of the wave collided with the ship's hull. The entire ship was thrown like a triangular baseball. Then the sub-space engines activated.  
  
The ship gave a mighty lurch as it accelerated to sub-space level. The wave was gone, but it had knocked them off course. There was no idea where they'd end up. The distance was already inputted in the computer which was now damaged and was auto-repairing itself, making it impossible to input new coordinates. Wherever the ship would stop when the set distance was made, was completely random. They could just hope it wasn't close to a star. 


	2. Search for the falling ball of flame

AN: Sorry about the title error. I'll fix it up soon.  
  
AN: I think I'll join the growing group of authors who respond to reviews.  
  
Oh well... here goes. . .  
  
To Paladin Dragoon: Yea. I've got a bad tendency to end with cliffhangers. It's almost accidental most of the time. It attracts more readers that way I hear.  
  
To Lurker: Oh! Sorry. I'm doing my fic with the regular Zoids series (You know, Bit, Leena, yea them). It's a good concept though. Maybe I'll try it in another fic.  
  
I don't own Zoids or Gundam Wing! If I did, I'd really be filthy rich!!! (Just thought I'd clarify that again).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Blitz team; there was a great team. They were still working on getting into the coveted class S, but things looked good for the team. There were currently no battles coming up for them as they were taking a break. Life was good for them.  
  
Everyone was sleeping in until there was a deafening boom from the base. It woke up everyone who was asleep, which was everyone except Bit and Leena (Guess what's happening?! No, nothing perverted.)  
  
A tired bunch of people walked into the lounge of the base to see a fuming Leena holding an empty box of cookies and a swirlie-eyed Bit fainted against the wall with a growing bump on his head. Everyone sighed with sleepy minds until the true sight clicked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WAKING US ALL UP AT THIS FRICKEN TIME OF THE MORNING!?" Brad yelled at them.  
  
"Bit ate all my cookies again!" Leena told them while pointing at the fallen Liger pilot.  
  
"AND WE CARE!!??" Brad continued before storming out of the room.  
  
"Well you should." Leena whined to herself as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
Bit opened his eyes slowly. It worked better for Leena to think he'd fainted. That way she'd stop bothering him. He glanced over to Jamie who was now staring at him.  
  
Jamie sighed after Bit winked at him. The meaning was very clear. DON'T TELL LEENA!  
  
Bit went back to looking out the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
On the Peacemillion 2, the pilots were having a hell of a time shutting off the sub-space engines. The computer wasn't responding and all of the controls were reloading after the initial shock of the solar wind collision.  
  
All anyone knew was that they'd been traveling like this for about seven hours in sub-space. That means they're way outside the solar system! There are limits on mapping systems and areas not explored. At this rate, they would enter an area where there would be no maps to guide them back!  
  
Finally, twenty minutes later, there was a beep as the computer fully reloaded.  
  
*Peacemillion 2, disengaging sub-space engines.* the computer said.  
  
Everything slowed down then went back to normal at the rapid loss of momentum.  
  
When everyone got up from where they'd landed at the sudden throwing forward, it was Trowa who first spoke.  
  
"It seems we've left the mapping area long behind us. We've got a planet with two moons in front of us. Scanners say there are humans as well as very complex machines. I've never seen scanner readings like these before. They're not as strong as the Gundams but they're stronger than an average MS. There are also a number of satellites floating around us." (Think Zoid Battle Commission judge dropping satellites.) Trowa said while typing on the panel in front of him.  
  
"Raise stealth barriers to full." Howard commanded the computer which did as it was told.  
  
"I'm taking out Wing Zero. I want to look around a bit on the planet. I'll tell you if it's safe to land." Heero told them as he stood up and Howard took his spot at the commander's post.  
  
"Talk to you soon." Trowa told Heero as he left the room toward the mobile suit bay. In total, the ship had four main bays and around ten smaller ones that could hold anything from weapons to oxygen reserves.  
  
Heero climbed into the Wing Zero and let his hands fly over the panels and switches, activating the Gundam.  
  
Zero's eyes glowed a menacing green as the Gundam activated and started walking toward the door.  
  
"This is Zero, open the main hatch." Heero told Trowa, whose panel controlled sensors and the intra ship controls (that's like opening bay doors and stuff...).  
  
The giant doors opened in front of the Zero which opened its rocket like wings on its back and flew out of the hanger.  
  
The doors closed behind the Zero which transformed into Neo Bird Mode to make the reentry. "Zero preparing for reentry." He told the Peacemillion 2.  
  
Communications died for the Wing Zero as it started to glow red with the heat of reentry into the atmosphere.  
  
Reentry still scared Heero a bit. Training could only do so much. Should anything go wrong in this heat, the Zero would be torn apart and he'd die instantly. Not that death scared him, it would be the fact that everyone on that planet would know they were there.  
  
This time however, he ended making it through just fine. But when he reached the ground and transformed back into MS mode, he noticed that there were four robot looking creatures fighting with claws, missiles, and abnormally long cannons that were attached almost anywhere they could fit on the robot's body. They looked quite formidable.  
  
Zero's wings opened and the Gundam dashed away to find a safe landing spot for the Peacemillion 2.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tauros Base ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Bit yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"YOU WERE FAKING!!??" Leena yelled at Bit as she pulled a giant mallet out of thin air and ran at Bit waving it around above her head.  
  
"Hang on." Jamie stopped the raging Leena, "I saw something too. It looked like a comet or a meteor or something."  
  
"It can't have been." Doc's voice interrupted, "There would be a Zi shaking explosion if something hit the surface. It was no comet or meteor."  
  
"Let's go check it out." Bit told them as he ran off in the direction of the Zoid hanger.  
  
Bit ran up the cat walk and jumped into the Ligar Zero's cockpit. "Go Ligar!" He yelled as the Zoid activated its systems and ran out the now open door, followed by Jamie's Reynos and Leena's Gunsniper.  
  
Doc and Brad watched as the three Zoids disappeared from view.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Wing Zero ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Zero dashed around pieces of ruble lying in a large open space that was far away from all of the cities.  
  
"This will work." Heero said to himself as he separated the Zero's two beam cannons and aimed each one at a different piece of ruble.  
  
Within minutes, every bit of ruble in the area was incinerated by the high powered Buster Rifles. The ground wasn't perfectly flat, but it would work. Nothing that would obstruct the Peacemillion 2's landing gear.  
  
"This is the Wing Zero. You have an area clear for landing. I'll send up a beam now to tell you where. Don't come down for around twenty minutes after. I'll tell you when it's clear." Heero told the crew of the Peacemillion 2 over the private line.  
  
{Roger that Heero.} Quatre's voice told him.  
  
Heero connected the parts of the Zero's Buster Rifle an aimed it into the sky and fired a single beam.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Peacemillion 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone looked out the windows, hoping to see Heero's signal.  
  
"There!" Duo yelled as he pointed outside.  
  
Sure enough, a beam of energy shot right out of the atmosphere of the planet, making a pillar of energy.  
  
"Computer, copy the source of that energy!" Howard commanded the machine.  
  
*Coordinates inputted. Engines on standby.* the computer told them. Now all that was left to do was wait.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Bit, Leena and Jamie ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Jamie! See anything up there?" Bit called up to Jamie by the com link.  
  
"Oh yea." Jamie murmured as he flew the machine. "There's a pillar of light that you'll be able to see in a moment."  
  
The Ligar Zero and Gunsniper stopped in their tracks as they saw the pillar of light. It looked more like a beam of energy but they had no idea what could make that much energy into a single beam! They couldn't see what made the beam yet, as it was below the horizon line and well out of sight, but they knew there was a pillar of yellow light in front of them.  
  
The Ligar used it's boosters to try and get close and see what was making the beam, but the beam started to fade and eventually disappeared altogether.  
  
"Damn." Bit muttered as he walked the Ligar back to the others. "It got away."  
  
"Did you see what it was?" Jamie asked him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Whatever it was, it was powerful. To hold up energy for that long, it would be able to destroy a satellite or two with a single shot." Jamie said in amazement (AN: Sorry. I was thinking about when Zero was first built by Quatre who went 'wacko' as Duo put it due to the effects of the Zero System and started blowing up colonies. Just thought I'd clarify that.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Back on Peacemillion 2 -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right Duo. Get the ship ready for atmospheric reentry." Trowa told the 'priest-garbed' soldier.  
  
"We're screwed." Wufei murmured as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!?" Duo yelled at him.  
  
"Nothing." Wufei responded and went back to typing.  
  
"Yea right." Duo whispered to himself before going back to typing away on the panel in front of him.  
  
Right on time, the Peacemillion 2 was ready. Its heat shields were on standby and its gravity engines were the same so that the ship could fly with the gravity of the planet.  
  
''Heero. We're ready to come down! Is everything clear down there?" Quatre asked the pilot on the ground.  
  
Heero ran yet another scan of the land around him with every sensor the Wing Zero had on it and still, no living beings nearby. Heat sensors proved as much.  
  
"All clear."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Peacemillion 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Duo. Take us down." Howard told the Deathscythe Hell pilot.  
  
"Gotcha." Duo replied as he started typing on the panel in front of him.  
  
*Manual override, engaged.* the computer told them.  
  
The Peacemillion 2 slowly moved toward the odd planet. "Computer, activate heat shields now." Duo told the machine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Preventer HQ ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'They're late. What's going on?' Une thought as she gazed out the window of her office.  
  
"Miss. Une! The Peacemillion 2 has disappeared from radar." A random Preventer staff member told her through the com link in the office.  
  
"It might have gone to sub-space making it immune to radar waves." The commander of Preventer replied.  
  
"That's not possible. Even if they did, they would have been able to make the trip 1.5 times in this time (AN: That's one point five, not fifteen)." The man said.  
  
"Get Miss. Relena here immediately. I want to ask her if she knows anything." Une told the man.  
  
"Right away ma'am." The man said cut off his link.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Sanc Academy (does anyone know the real name?) -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat at her desk and stared out the window. Yea, she had work to do, especially as a REP to the United Earth Alliance to the colonies (AN: That's the new name for it after the last uprising). However, something inside her told her that something was dreadfully wrong. The only problem was that this feeling hadn't been wrong yet.  
  
It was then that she heard the door open and Hilde and Catherine came through.  
  
"Relena! Do you have any idea where everyone is? They should have been back by now. I called Miss Une an hour ago and she didn't know a thing." Hilde asked the representative.  
  
"I don't -" Relena began but she was cut off as a laptop-like machine on her desk flared to life.  
  
. . .  
  
INCOMMING MESSAGE. . .  
  
. . . VOICE LINK, ACTIVE. . .  
  
NOW CONNECTING  
  
.. ... .....  
  
"Relena! I need you to come down to Preventer immediately." The image of Miss Une said on the screen. The worry in her voice was obvious.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Relena replied.  
  
Une's face brightened a bit.  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
. . . END TRANSMISSION . . .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Peacemillion 2 -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Reentry begin in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . .-* the computer's voice said.  
  
"Computer. Run final system scan." Duo commanded.  
  
*All systems are green. Now entering atmosphere.* at this, the entire ship started to vibrate. Then things started to get warmer fast. *Airbrakes are on standby. Heat shields are active at 90 percent. Will touch down within ten minutes. Will exit atmospheric heat zone in four minutes.*  
  
Duo continued to glide the ship down, even though it was getting harder.  
  
Then everything got easy again. Things also got cooler fast.  
  
The hard part was over.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Bit, Leena and Jamie --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jamie seemed to feel his Reynos shudder as if something big was moving. Bit and Leena, being on the ground, didn't feel a thing.  
  
He turned just in time for his cameras to catch what looked like a fireball coming down from the sky. But the red fire around it died and it disappeared. Probably a Meteor or something.  
  
Luckily, the Peacemillion 2 was painted white so it blended in well with the clouds. So far the Peacemillion 2 was hidden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Wing Zero ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero watched as the giant form of the Peacemillion 2 came down toward it. He had to admit, it was rather intimidating, being over 200+ times the size of the Zero.  
  
Within minutes, the Peacemillion 2 had touched down. Things were not good, it would be impossible to hide a ship this huge. Thank god it had energy chargers in it that could create its own energy to recharge Gundams and their weapons as there didn't seem to be any readings of that type of energy on the planet. It was definitely a good ship, but it was too DAMN HUGE!!!.  
  
One of the many hatches on the side of the Peacemillion 2 opened and the five other mobile suits stepped out.  
  
Heero opened the cockpit of the Wing Zero and the other pilots walked up to the Zero and did the same.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Duo asked the group.  
  
"I think our first priority would be to look around and see if there are any weapons and other threats." Quatre told them from where he was sitting on the open hatch of the Sandrock.  
  
"Yea, but we can't leave the Peacemillion 2 unprotected." Trowa told them.  
  
"I think that Quatre and I should go out, the rest of you should stay here." Heero told them.  
  
"Why is that!? You might need help." Duo said defensively.  
  
"I think Heero's right. The ship will need protection with its size if it's attacked. And Heero can look from the air in the Wing Zero's Neo Bird Mode while Sandrock can take the ground, since it was built for ground combat." Trowa told them.  
  
"He's right. Our first priority is this ship since it's our only way back home." Zechs told them.  
  
"Then let's go, Heero." Quatre told the Zero's pilot as he climbed back into the cockpit and the hatch closed.  
  
Heero did the same and followed after the Sandrock.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Preventer HQ ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena, Hilde and Catherine got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Miss Une's office. Okay, not really walking, more like walking really fast.  
  
Soon they were opening the doors to the room they were hoping their answers would be.  
  
"Good I'm glad you could make it. Unfortunately, the Peacemillion 2 has disappeared from radar. We don't have a clue where the ship went. All we know is that the ship wasn't destroyed, there was no pulse of energy that would be released if that ships reactor exploded." Une told them.  
  
The three women were relieved. At least they knew that the ship wasn't blown up or attacked somehow.  
  
"Could they still be at the Side 1 colony?" Relena suggested.  
  
"No. I already checked. They left the side 1 colony a while ago and by all means could have made the trip twice by this time, yet there's no sign of them." Une told them with a frown on her face.  
  
The screen on the laptop on Une's desk flared to life.  
  
"Ma'am. There are energy traces that say the ship made the jump to sub space in the area of a few miles from Side 1 colony. The colony also told us that there was an abnormally large wave of solar wind that passed through the area around the time the ship disappeared." A worker said from a small starship near the place where the huge ship disappeared.  
  
"That could leave them anywhere." Hilde gasped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Heh. I'll update soon. Don't normally expect updates to come this quickly. I just had to run a final check on this chapter since I'd been done with the second since before I posted the first. See ya' soon! Please review as it helps me avoid the evil writers block. Thanks.  
  
PS: Please report any errors in spelling and grammar that might have sneaked past me. It makes things easier to read when it's done correctly. Thanks again. 


	3. The meeting , , it's a lame name, I know

Review responses:  
  
DarkTemplar: Hey, glad the personalities are decent. Oh yea, thanks for the info on the Sanc Academy. I'm kind of guessing as I don't have any of the DVD's or videos or anything. Thanks!  
  
Dark_Fox: Well, guess you'll get to see what happens right about now, eh?  
  
Ario: Thanks for the info too. I admit that I have a greater problem with the Zoid 'cast' than the others. I haven't seen an episode of Zoids in . . . heaven only knows how long! Sorry if it isn't what you're expecting. However, reply and include any suggestions for the personalities. (That goes for all you other readers out there too!)  
  
Arcane Legacy: Heh. I've got that bad habit of making chapters end in cliffhangers. About Bit and Duo clashing, I think that would be a good idea but that might just kick Leena out of a job. However, there is no reason why I can't have a bit of clashing in the story. The mental image of Bit and Duo trying to kill each other is quite an interesting idea. *I'll have to try that sometime . . .*  
  
Shingami02: Like with Dark_Fox, guess you'll get to see what happens after all!  
  
Paladin Dragoon: I guess I'm just weird then with my prefs about the cliffys. Oh well. However, you brought up a good point with the rating and I will mention that some more later on in the end of the chapter. Thanks for telling me about the spelling errors too. Now they're all fixed (I hope!).  
  
Shinigami42: I'm glad you like the story. However, please tell me if you see anything you think should be changed since I'm not very experienced in Zoid fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wing Zero shot through the air in its Neo Bird Mode. He'd always loved flying. It was part of the reason why all of the mobile suits he'd piloted specialized in air combat. It felt like he was where he belonged. All worries about losing and death seemed to disappear as he stepped into his mobile suit. It was where he belonged in life.  
  
Unfortunately, neither Quatre nor 'fly-boy' had found a thing. That is until they spotted some explosions in the distance.  
  
Sandrock and Zero sped toward the explosions. However, Quatre couldn't help but notice that Heero seemed to be flying the Zero closer to the ground than usual. Apparently he didn't want to be seen. It especially seemed that way when Heero transformed out of Neo Bird Mode.  
  
When they got there, they found a team with three black incredibly fast robots. From what radio waves Heero was able to hack into and intercept, they were called Lightning Saix. Through those same radio waves, he was also able to hack into the robots system and made a copy of the data and saved it into the Zero's memory. He'd download it into his laptop later. He still wondered why none of the other pilots seemed to use computers of any sort. It made things so much easier. Oh well, they're loss. . .  
  
"Quatre, Let's head back. I've downloaded data on one of the Lightning Saix." Heero told the Sandrock pilot before the Zero turned around and dashed away.  
  
"The what?" Quatre asked, easily catching up with Zero as it wasn't using its full speed.  
  
"One of those black tiger-like things." Heero told the pilot.  
  
"Yea. You should race one, I'm curious to see who would win." Quatre joked.  
  
Heero gave no response as the two made their way back to the Peacemillion 2.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Blitz Team -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit flopped down on the couch while trying to understand what was going on. The beam looked like a Particle Cannon, but an incredibly strong one. He just hoped that power was in friendly hands or things would not be all sunshine and daises for the Blitz Team.  
  
Leena sat next to him. It was unlike her not to be her usual outrageous self. She seemed almost somber, kinda like she suffered a loss in a tournament. Bit could only assume it was like that to be kicked down the ranks in 'Zoids with incredibly insane amounts of weaponry power'. This power, it was nothing that he and the Ligar couldn't handle though. He hoped. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Peacemillion 2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Noin called over the ship ship's speakers that Heero and Quatre were back. The crew of the ship filed into the control room where they found Quatre watching as Heero was fiddling with his laptop that had a cable running from it to the ship's main computer.  
  
*New Data Transfer. Download 25%.* the computer said, *75% . . . . . 90% . . . . Download complete. Opening file.*  
  
On the main monitor, they saw the schematics for a tiger-like Zoid with a large cannon strapped to its back. It was labeled 'Lighting Saix.' The pilots could only assume that was the robots name.  
  
They also learned from the other files in the Zoid's databases. They learned about the competitive battles as well as the Zoid Battle Commission as well. It was very informative, especially since they learned a lot about the Lightning Saix. Everything from its speed to armor points. Amazingly, they found that it was faster than the Zero, but the Zero could easily beat it to dust in firepower.  
  
For a single file, it was probably the most helpful thing the pilots had gotten in a while. Excluding getting their Gundams back!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Blitz Team -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit had finally reached his limit after 'listening' to the dramatic silence for the past hour. It was simply becoming too much. There was no guarantee that it even was a beam of energy. It might have been a strobe light or something for a party.  
  
"I'm going to go check it out." Bit told the group as he walked off in the direction of the hanger.  
  
Within minutes, Ligar was running across the ground, easily dodging around rocks and every so often, a piece of Zoid armor. Bit had the Ligar going as fast as it could, even using the boosters whenever possible to increase the speed of the Ligar.  
  
Poor Bit wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him when Ligar jumped over another normal looking hill. Right in front of him, was an incredibly huge triangular base on a set of legs. It was rather small for a base though. It was around half the size of the entire Tauros base. Then he saw the boosters on the shortest of the three sides. It was no base; it was an airship of some kind. THE THING WAS EASILY THE SIZE OF SIX WHALE KINGS TOGETHER!!! IT WAS INCREDIBLE!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Peacemillion 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A red siren started flashing and blaring in the control room.  
  
"We have an object on radar. It's too close to the ship! Heero, you and I will go out, the rest of you, get this ship off the ground!" Zechs yelled to them. It was part of the reason they liked Zechs, he made a good leader in tough situations.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero muttered as he and his former rival ran toward the hanger.  
  
The first thing Heero did when he got into the Zero was checking the scanners. There was another tiger-like Zoid within 100 yards of the ship. The only thing was that it wasn't attacking.  
  
"Trowa, open the hanger gate." Heero told the Heavy Arms pilot.  
  
"Roger that." Trowa told them as he pushed the button, opening the gate.  
  
The Zero fallowed the Tallgeese 3, dashing out of the hanger and then stopping, both aiming their cannons at the Ligar Zero.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ligar Zero ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit was shocked to say the least. Standing in front of him were two HUMANOID Zoids! Then the alarm went off in the Ligar, telling him that they had a target lock on him.  
  
"Hey! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I just want to know what that beam of energy was. That and who exactly you are." Bit told them, raising his hands in an 'I SURRENDER!' position. He didn't feel he had much choice; with two humanoid Zoids aiming glowing objects he'd never seen before. Bit might not have known what these weapons were, but he was yet to meet one where glowing and high compressed energy levels meant nothing at all.  
  
Bit hopped out of the Liger's cockpit. Judging by the fact that the two weren't saying 'surrender your Zoids' to him, they weren't part of the Backdraft Group.  
  
Tallgeese 3 moved behind the Ligar Zero while The Wing Zero stood in front of it, making Bit feel like he was being taken to jail or something.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Peacemillion 2 -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero and Zechs walked into the crew lounge where the other crew members were with a tied up Bit Cloud in between them.  
  
"So this is the guy?" Duo said as he walked up to Bit.  
  
"Hey! I was just wondering what that beam was! And what models are your Zoids? I've never seen that kind before." Bit told the crew.  
  
"Zoids?" The crew asked in unison. They'd heard of Zoid battles, but they wondered what 'Zoids' exactly were. All they knew was that they weren't MS's.  
  
"You . . . don't know what Zoids are? How can't you. You do live on Zi after all." Bit was starting to feel nervous. Was it possible there was a part of Zi that didn't have Zoids? But still. What were those things that had captured the Ligar?  
  
"Zi? Is that this planet's name?" Duo asked him.  
  
"This thing isn't an air ship, is it? It's a spaceship." Bit muttered. He was now officially SCARED! Zi may have had robotics, but they didn't have really advanced space travel.  
  
"It's the Peacemillion 2." Heero told them.  
  
"Those things weren't Zoids, were they?" Bit asked them.  
  
"No. They're called Gundams." Heero told them.  
  
"Wow." Was all Bit could say. "Where are you from, anyway?"  
  
"We're from Earth."  
  
"Heh. Never heard of it." Bit told them.  
  
"We're trying to get back." Noin told him.  
  
"Then I know just the people you can talk to! The rest of the members of the team at the Tauros Base are all Zoid pilots too." Bit told them.  
  
"Team?" Even Heero was confused.  
  
Within the hour, Bit had everyone up-to-date on what Zoids were and how they could be used, as well as the Zoid battles and their ranks.  
  
"So you suggest that we go to this Tauros Base and they'll be able to help us?" Noin asked. She was beginning to understand this whole situation.  
  
"Yea." Bit told them. "Hey, can I have something to drink? I'm really thirsty after telling you all that."  
  
Quatre walked over to the coke machine, grabbed a bottle of water, and threw it to Bit. Since it was a spaceship, you didn't need to insert coins or anything, just push the button of the drink you wanted.  
  
Bit caught the water with his hands, which had been untied part way through his explanation of Zoids. However, he couldn't help but notice that the pilots were being very careful about everything he did, almost like he would run for it and sabotage the ship.  
  
"Okay. We'll go to this 'Tauros Base'. We need all the help we can get anyway." Duo told them.  
  
"Looks like this ship is going to get its exercise after all." Trowa said as he guided everyone to the command room and sat down at his control consol.  
  
Heero took his usual seat in the commander's chair while everyone else took their respective places.  
  
*Nuclear reactor, powering up. 50%. Stealth shields are active. Peacemillion 2 board is green.* the ship's computer said after the ship had been activated.  
  
"Who said that?!" Bit gasped as he turned in all directions, trying to find the hidden speaker.  
  
"That would be our ship's computer. We'll explain everything to you later." Noin told him.  
  
"Double wow."  
  
Within twenty minutes of teamwork and pushing buttons, the final take off phase was reached.  
  
"All right Duo. Engines are full. We're ready to go." Heero told him.  
  
"Roger that." Duo told him, making Bit wonder why everyone worked like a military base.  
  
Soon the ship started to vibrate and lift off the ground before shooting into the sky.  
  
"We should be there shortly, by what I could get off the white Zoid." Heero told the crew.  
  
Bit peeled his face off the window where he'd planted it when the ship took off. They were going so fast, faster than the Ligar 0 Jager could ever hope to go. Then what Heero had said clicked in his mind. "Hey! How do you know that?"  
  
"I hacked into your Zoids memory banks. These things you call Zoids are easy to hack into." Heero told the stunned Bit.  
  
"How?! Zoid memory is supposed to be protected from everything?" Bit gasped.  
  
"You can tap into the system through radio waves. It's simple to reprogram and scan systems if you know what you're doing. Oh yea. Don't try anything since I can make your Zoid jump out the hanger gate if I wanted to." Heero threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't. Not after I'm helping you like this." Bit said, clearly shocked. It was a shock to him, yet it made sense. Heero seemed to be a master of computers, so for the time being, he wouldn't take his chances.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tauros Base -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is Bit? He should have been back a while ago." Leena said. It was rare that she ever seemed worried about Bit. It was obvious that she cared about him, and that he cared about Leena, to everyone but the two of them! They were hopeless. Even Brad and Naomi weren't this bad.  
  
The window was suddenly cast in a shadow.  
  
Leena looked out, trying to see if the clouds had covered the sun. However, she wasn't ready for a HUGE triangular ship to start descending toward the base.  
  
It was easily half the size of the Tauros Base, and that was HUGE for an airship. How it was able to hold itself together was beyond her. The Zoid core would have to be incredibly powerful to sustain the power needed to hold the ship in the air.  
  
"What the hell?!" Leena groaned as she saw the ship.  
  
Brad walked up to the window and just stared at the descending form of the Peacemillion 2. It was three minutes later and the ship was on the ground next to the base that he noticed he was holding his cup on its side and the scalding hot beverage was all over his pants.  
  
"OWWWW!!!! SHIT!!!!" Brad yelled as the pain clicked in his mind.  
  
Leena was even more shocked as the door on the side of the giant ship and the Ligar Zero jumped out of the ship.  
  
"Waaaaaa! It's Bit!" Leena yelled as she ran out of the room, unknowingly running over the groaning Brad who was thrilled that the coffee he'd spilt had cooled enough that it didn't burn nearly as much. He was more worried though that he'd wasted a WHOLE CUP full of the precious substance, at least that's what it was to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blitz Team hanger ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liger ran into the base followed by eight other people whom they'd never seen before. Bit, who jumped out of the Liger's cockpit as it lowered its head, greeted the rest of the Blitz Team. Doc was already there, working on one of his crazy things I can't even dream about.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Bit began, "They're from another planet, actually."  
  
'Only Bit Cloud could be so calm when talking about people from another planet.' Jamie thought as Bit explained about the situation.  
  
"Heh. We kinda knocked ourselves out of the mapping area. So to say, we're lost in space." Duo told the Blitz Team.  
  
"So you need to get back home." Doc began, "We'll need to get you some Zoids."  
  
"If you mean things like that, we've already got some." Heero told them while tossing his head in the direction of the Liger Zero and the Raynos.  
  
"Wow. I'd like to see them." Doc told them.  
  
Heero and Wufei sighed as they were led out to the Peacemillion 2's hanger along with the rest of the Blitz Team.  
  
"What are their Zoids, anyway?" Brad asked Bit.  
  
"No idea. I haven't seen them yet, but they're not Zoids. They're called Gundams." Bit told him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The Blitz team gasped in unison at the sight of the six MS's lined up against the wall.  
  
"My- My god! This is- what are these things?!" Was all Doc could fit together. He'd never seen a humanoid Zoid before.  
  
*Welcome aboard the Peacemillion 2. Shut down mode or Standby.* the computer asked.  
  
"Shut down, computer." Heero told the voice like hearing a voice out of nowhere was a usual thing!  
  
"Who said that?!" Leena muttered as she looked around. 'Maybe one of those things said it. They look human, maybe they can speak.'  
  
"Oh. That was the ship's computer. It has a super-computer that can basically fly the ship without a problem on its own." Bit explained.  
  
Nothing but blank faces from everyone except Heero were received for the explanation.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 and a half hour later and the Blitz Team is up to date about what the Gundams are and where they're from. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sat against the couch in the Peacemillion 2's lounge along with the Blitz Team and his comrades, well, kinda comrades. They'd just explained about the origin of the Gundams as well as their purpose. The Blitz Team sat through it with wide eyes all the way, except for Bit since he was already informed about most of the things, but he was still surprised that they were in a room with people trained to be weapons.  
  
"Well. . . I suppose you want to know a bit about Zoids then-." Doc told them, but was interrupted by Wufei.  
  
"Don't. We already know enough about them." Wufei told the man.  
  
The following silence was a bit uncomfortable. Everyone was too cautious about the other group and whether they could be trusted.  
  
Quatre was the one to break the silence. "Would anyone like any coffee or tea?"  
  
"COFFEE!" Brad practically yelled at the thought of the substance that he desired (AN: I think it's what keeps his heart beating!).  
  
"That's one for coffee." Heero muttered to himself. He still didn't trust the other group, but they seemed not to want to steal or destroy the Gundams, so he could deal with them. It was Bit that annoyed him.  
  
Quatre went to get the desired drinks (Leena: tea, Brad: coffee {AN: ooh, I'm surprised...}, Bit: coffee, Jamie: Tea, Doc: coffee and everyone but Zechs, Heero and Wufei went for the tea).  
  
Quatre returned with the drinks and the awkward silence continued.  
  
Luckily, a beeping noise came from the Tauros Base. A call was coming in that made Doc run out and into the base to get it.  
  
It was enough to break the silence so everyone followed to see what was up.  
  
When they got into the base, they saw Doc in front of a large monitor with a man telling him something about the next battle. Then the monitor shut off.  
  
"Well team, it seems our break is over. We've got a battle against a team called the Falcon team in a 3 on 3 matches. As their name says, they specialize in air-type Zoids. They've got two Storm Sworders and a Raynos. All of them have ion-boosters so they're twice as fast as usual." Doc told them.  
  
"WHAT! WE CAN'T FIGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! THE ONLY FLIGHT ZOID WE'VE GOT IS MY RAYNOS!" Jamie gasped.  
  
"Yea. We'll need another flight Zoid. Something we don't have." Brad muttered, mostly to himself, but it was easily heard by the others in the room.  
  
"Hey. If you want any help, just ask." Heero told them. He'd like to go up against this team. By the sound of the Blitz Team's voices, the enemy Zoids were powerful. He was curious to see how the Zero compared to other flight Zoids.  
  
"What? Can the Gundams fly?" Doc asked them.  
  
"Yep." Duo answered, much to the surprise of the Blitz Team.  
  
"What ones fastest in the air." Jamie asked Howard.  
  
"That award goes to Wing Zero." Howard replied.  
  
"Then we'll use the Wing Zero. Who pilots it?" Bit asked.  
  
"I do." Heero told them. "I'd like to see if these 'Storm Sworders' can match up to the Zero."  
  
"Then let's register Wing Zero to the Blitz Team." Doc said.  
  
'WHAT!? Register!? I don't want to be tethered down to this team.' Heero screamed in his mind.  
  
Resistance was futile as Doc was already happily filling out the papers.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORRY!!! Don't take this as a cliffy!!! I don't mean to irritate anyone!!! The next chapter will be out really soon. This chappie was just getting too long. I beg forgiveness.  
  
-See Ya!!!  
  
PS: I'm opening the rating situation to the decision of the readers. Please review with what you think should happen. As of the moment though, it's staying PG unless I get people saying they want it pushed up to PG-13 on account of swearing (cussing, badmouthing, etc.). Remember to give your input though. I'm kind of new at this and need all the help I can get!  
  
THANKS!!!!! 


	4. 4 Battle 1 ,, ZERO's hour

I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing. Too bad for me, 'cause that isn't gonna' change!  
  
Chapter 4: BATTLE #1: ZERO's Hour  
  
It was the day after they'd received the message. The Hover Cargo was now stopped near a small town around half an hour from where the battle would take place. Heero had been registered before he could even argue. But hey, there was no reason he couldn't do a bit of hacking and 'un-register' himself.  
  
"How do I let myself get caught up in these things? I promised never to hurt anybody again. Too bad that went out the window with the next uprising." Heero sighed,"I can't keep a bit of my word, now can I?" Heero said, he wasn't really talking to anyone in particular, just standing around in the Blitz Team hanger with the Zoids.  
  
That was when the Liger Zero growled at him.  
  
"Hey. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I've got my own Gundam so I don't plan on stealing you either." Heero didn't know why he was talking to the Liger, but it started it and he didn't feel like dealing with a 'P.O.'ed giant robotic tiger.  
  
Heero sighed and walked out of the hanger in the direction of the Blitz Team's command room. Everyone else but Jamie had left to go into town, and he was working on strategies that probably would be ignored anyway.  
  
Heero walked through the door to find Jamie working diligently on one of the computers. Heero might have been a strategist and a computer hacker, but even he couldn't understand a bit of what was on Jamie's computer, did the kid write in codes or something?!  
  
Jamie didn't even notice Heero was behind him until he was taped in the back.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Jamie yelled as he jumped what had to be seven feet into the air in shock. "GOD! You scared me!"  
  
Heero made no comment on that, but rather, being Heero, just jumped to the point. "Just what are you working on?"  
  
"This? It's the strategy for this afternoon. I'm working on the second one in case the first fails." Jamie explained as he proceeded to show Heero what the symbols meant and which dots were what Zoids (or mechas!).  
  
"Wouldn't it work better if I take air? Wing Zero was built for air combat." Heero asked him.  
  
"That's the basic plan, but we want you on the ground, then you can surprise them and get a few hits in while they're stunned." Jamie told him.  
  
"Heh. You're pretty good at this." Heero muttered as he looked over the plan. The odds of it being used were slim, but the plan itself was completely ingenious. This kid obviously had a lot of practice at this.  
  
"One thing. How fast can these Storm Sworders fly?"  
  
"Around mach 4 at fastest, a regular flight speed of around 150 MPH. But to get that speed, they've got low armor. That's what I'm counting on." Jamie told him.  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 3:00 pm. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There they are!" Jamie yelled to the team over the radio before rushing down to his Raynos in the hanger.  
  
Sure enough, there was a blip on radar that was a Whale King coming at the Hover Cargo fast.  
  
"Blitz Team! Prepare to get chopped down. You can't even defend well since you've got one pithy Raynos on your team." Came over the radio from the Whale King.  
  
"This is Jamie, Raynos LAUNCHING!" Jamie yelled as the catapult launched the Raynos, which opened its wings and shot into the sky.  
  
"Gooooooo LIGER!!!" Bit yelled as the catapult launched the white Zoid.  
  
"Launching Zero." Heero muttered, in no way yelling, as he moved his Gundam into a crouching position, bracing itself as the catapult activated, shooting the Zero out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Was yelled over the radio from one of the Storm Sworders.  
  
"That would be a new member of the Blitz Team." Doc replied happily.  
  
"Still. When were humanoid Zoids be created?"  
  
"It's not a Zoid. It's called a Gundam." Heero muttered over the radio.  
  
"Whatever, you'll still lose. It's still grounded. And we can avoid all of those cannon shots." The pilot of the Raynos yelled.  
  
"Good luck to you too." Heero said sarcastically. "You'll need it."  
  
The ground shook as the judge capsule hit the ground and dug itself out of the newly formed crater.  
  
{The area within a thirty mile range is a designated Zoid battle field. All others must exit. (blah, blah, blah...) Ready.....FIGHT!} The judge announced and the fight began.  
  
Heero made the Zero run back a bit. He'd rather not let people know too much about his Gundam. He'd only join in if he was needed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jamie and the other Raynos were flying at each other, vulcan guns firing rapidly. The apposing Raynos opened a panel in its side and a set of missile launchers could be seen attached to the panels inside.  
  
"Bye-bye." He said as the missiles fired at Jamie who had HIS Raynos dive and come back up again. Too bad he didn't avoid one of the missiles which turned out to be a tracking missile. The missile collided with the head of the Raynos sending in spiraling toward the ground.  
  
Just when it looked Jamie was done for, he made an impossible recovery that made even Heero's eyes widen. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!??' Heero yelled in his mind. That shouldn't have been possible. By what data he collected from the Raynos on his computer, it said the Raynos couldn't achieve that recovery without tearing itself apart.  
  
"HA! It'll take more than that to get rid of the Wild Eagle." Jamie's voice sounded different and his image on the radio screen looked different. It was like he had an alter ego. A very powerful alter ego. That was proven when Heero didn't even see what happened but in the end, the enemy Raynos hit the ground with both of its wings cut cleanly off.  
  
"Who's next?!" The 'Wild Eagle' yelled out.  
  
"Try this!!" One of the Storm Sworders dove at Jamie's Raynos.  
  
Yet again, the Raynos did something it never should have been able to do. It dodged the blades on the Storm Sworders wings like a blur and managed to get in a good round of hits with the vulcans.  
  
"How...?" The pilot of the Storm Sworder whispered as he shot back into the clouds. Maybe he could hide better, being silver, than the Raynos could while in the clouds.  
  
The Raynos shot into the clouds at a speed that the Wing Zero registered as mach 2, even faster than before.  
  
Too bad the Raynos indeed wasn't meant for this as it started to fall apart under the pressure. There was an explosion as one of the wings started to break off and the Raynos went down. Miraculously though, he managed to tackle the Storm Sworder and take it down with it. Both Zoids hit the ground with a crash; the two of them were definitely out of this match.  
  
Heero looked over to see that Bit was running at the other Storm Sworder with the Liger's front claws glowing brightly. It jumped at the diving flight-type Zoid and made a motion to cut the machine apart with the glowing claws. The Storm Sworder rolled to the side, effectively dodging the claws.  
  
The Liger Zero landed with an infuriated roar at the miss. Bit was distracted and failed to notice the Storm Sworder's wing blades start to glow as they activated.  
  
There was a shredding sound as the blades cut through the Liger's upper back armor.  
  
Then it was all over. The Liger collapsed with a system freeze and the Storm Sworder shot into the sky again.  
  
"I should have used the Jager armor or the Schneider." Bit grumbled from the cockpit of the Liger Zero.  
  
Heero looked up to see his not-so-friendly opponent diving in his direction.  
  
"Time to end this." Heero muttered as his eyes locked onto the cockpit of the Storm Sworder. He could faintly see the outline of the pilot. It was obviously a woman. That surprised him but now wasn't the time to deal with that. "Wing Zero, commence destruction." Heero told nobody at all.  
  
The cockpit of the Wing Zero glowed with gold light, a sign the ZERO system was activated.  
  
Everyone looked on as Wing Zero opened its wings and shot into the air at the opponent.  
  
Things didn't go as planned though. She was prepared for anything, igniting her ion-boosters and managing to get far away from the Zero.  
  
However, she wasn't expecting it to be able to fly, maybe float for a few seconds, maybe jump high, but not fly.  
  
Heero only grunted as the Wing Zero shot forward at the Storm Sworder which activated its wing blades and made a slash at the Wing Zero, which was easily dodged, as though Heero knew it was coming. The ZERO system's abilities had let him see the attack before the blades even began to glow.  
  
The Zero pulled back its shield and jammed it into the body of the Storm Sworder, then spun around, sending the Zoid plummeting to the ground.  
  
{This battle is over! This battle is over. The winner is... THE BLITZ TEAM!} The judge announced before shooting into the sky to where it had come from.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Hover Cargo, 10 minutes later -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero pulled a contraption out of his pocket that looked like a handle with a grappling hook on it. He placed the hook end near a piece of Wing Zero's armor and pushed a button on the handle, closing the 'claw' around the piece of armor. Then Heero jumped off the open door, the claw stayed on the armor, but it was attached to a cable that was attached to the handle. Heero hung there for a moment before pushing another button and the hoist system in the handle lowered him to the ground. That's how it was for the Gundam Pilots. They all had one of these; they were handy for everything from getting out of a Gundam to escaping detection all the way to a whip. Hey, it worked, that was all that counted for the perfect soldier.  
  
Heero stood and watched as the Zoids were carted in. The Liger Zero had only taken enough damage to freeze its system for the battle. The system reactivated right after word, letting the Zoid limp to its spot in the hanger.  
  
Jamie's Raynos wasn't so lucky. It wasn't totaled, but it didn't look nearly as shiny as it did before the battle. Poor Jamie was in hysterics.  
  
Bit walked over to Heero. "Hey, not bad. Wing Zero is pretty strong. What's it made out of?"  
  
"Gundamium Alloy. That's why they're called Gundams. It's a very rare and hard to create metal. It makes life hard on us when we have to make repairs." Heero told him. That was all he said before walking out of the hanger and into the control room of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Gees. What a spoil-sport." Bit muttered.  
  
"Don't worry. That's just Heero Yuy for you." Zechs told him.  
  
Bit felt a little better. However, after seeing the power of the Wing Zero, he was glad the Gundams were on their side.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Control Room ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero looked around the room which normally had at least one person in it. Now it was deserted as everyone was in the hanger celebrating their victory. Heero didn't care much though. Parties, no matter how small, just didn't suit him. He had other things to do.  
  
Heero pulled out his laptop which he had taken out of the Zero as he got out. It was a surprise Bit hadn't even noticed it. Oh well, that wasn't his problem.  
  
Heero opened a small panel in the back and pulled out a cable which he plugged into one of the computers that looked important, since it was in the front and most prominent in the room.  
  
Heero's hunch was correct as data started piling into his computer. This was their main computer. Heero let his fingers fly over the keys and soon enough, he had a compressed version of all the files in their network.  
  
He turned off the computer just as Jamie walked in. It worried Heero a bit that Jamie went right over to the computer he was working on. If Jamie knew a computer at all, he'd be able to see that there was a major file download less than minutes ago. Heero had a virus in his laptop that didn't hurt any other computers it was hooked into, it just made it so that there would be no tracks of his work. The virus didn't have time to kick in yet. But in would soon.  
  
Luckily for Heero, the virus kicked in just as Jamie sent a scan over the system files to make sure everything was there before he started working on another strategy.  
  
Heero sighed in relief and left the control room. That was close.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Next day, Tauros Base ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero hooked his laptop into the panel in is room. He had some work to do with that data he downloaded from the Hover Cargo's main computer. Heero normally didn't care if he hacked into anything. He'd hacked a military base to get missiles to blow up the Wing Gundam not long after he'd woken up, only to find Relena staring at him on a beach, and he'd hacked the Sanc Academy's database to make it appear that he'd paid all his dues. But now he actually felt a bit guilty. He was basically stealing from people who were nice to him and had helped them out in a moment of need. If he was caught, the Blitz Team's faith in the Gundam pilots would drastically go down. Heero would probably be banned from any and all computers in the Blitz Team's base. That wouldn't be good. But he had a mission to accomplish and he was gonna' finish it! No matter what the risks were. . .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Heh. Sorry to stop it there. The next chappie will be out soon so be patient. I was camping all weekend so I couldn't post this there. Enjoy it!  
  
And as usual, tell me if there are any mistakes that require my attention. I'm not sure how fast a Raynos can go, so I guessed mach-2 for the Wild Eagle. If anyone could tell me, I'd be very thankful.  
  
-Ligar Zero X 


End file.
